Sunflowers
by moonlightxprincess13
Summary: Neither Shikamaru nor Kiba have ever been good at expressing their feelings, but an empty house and a few flowers can make all the difference. Shikamaru x Kiba Yaoi and Lemon in later chapters.
1. Boy Trouble

"Oi, Shikamaru, you going to make a move?" Asuma was well acquainted with Shikamaru's ability to plan his moves for quite a long time, but now the young jonin was staring off into space.

"Ah," Shikamaru played the final move of their game. "Sorry, long night" Now standing he shifted his gaze to the window.

"I see. Well, good game." Asuma turned to leave, pausing briefly "Shikamaru, if you ever need to talk…" his voice trailed off.

Neither one of them particularly good with words, Shikamaru nodded curtly and Asuma left. Drifting back into thought, Shikamaru became lost in the web of his feelings. _Well this is troublesome, _he thought to himself. "Oh well. Nothing's going to be settled sitting here." And with those words he was up and out of the house. "Asuma-sensei!" His old mentor was only a few paces ahead of him as he called. "I…I need someone to talk to"

"I could tell" The bearded man lit a cigarette and offered one to Shikamaru. "So,"

"Asuma-sensei, its normal to have…feelings…for someone, right?" Asuma smiled as he took a long drag.

"Women trouble?" he replied, laughing slightly.

"Not, uh, exactly" Shikamaru replied, turning a crimson red.

"Oh. Uh. Girl trouble?" coughing as he tried to recover his composure. Shikamaru's face turned a deeper shade of red as he stared straight into the ground.

"Boy trouble, actually" Asuma tried desperately to hide the embarrassment on his face while Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut so tightly he forced a few tears out. "Sensei, I think I like another boy".

Drawing deeply, Asuma looked into the sky as he tried to find the words to say. Finally he looked at the crying kid in front of him and cocked a smile. "Well, who is it?" Wiping his face, Shikamaru looked up into his mentor's eyes.

"So I'm not a freak?"

"Of course not" The taller of the two swung his arm around the shorter and they started ambling towards the downtown of the village.


	2. The First Flower

The slobbering of Akamaru's tongue awoke the sleeping Kiba and alerted him to his need to be walked. "Fine, fine" Kiba swung his powerful legs out of bed and he searched for an undershirt to put on. "I'm up you stupid mutt" he barked at Akamaru as he headed towards his door. Akamaru growled in protest, but soon bounded ahead of the dog boy into the kitchen. "My god you're needy in the morning" Kiba opened the door and let the wild beast past him into the yard. As he was shutting the door, a strange site caught his attention. A single flower, a sunflower, was sitting on his doorstep. "How on earth did you get here?" he asked the flower, knowing full well it couldn't answer him. _Strange, _Kiba thought to himself. And it was strange. Both his sister Hana and his mother were out on an extended mission, and they were the only two, well one really, in the house that ever got flowers. _Some poor idiot probably didn't get the memo_ he guessed. "Still…its a pretty flower. It would be awful to let it die…" Kiba, fearing his masculinity was in question, made sure that no one, especially Naruto, was outside watching him. He pulled a vase out from under the sink and filled it, carefully placing the sunflower in. "There!" the dog lover exclaimed, positioning the vase in the center of the table. Akamaru whined at the door wanting to be let in. "Oh my god if I didn't love you I'd kill you" Kiba exclaimed as he let the dog back in. Akamaru paused to sniff the flower, and Kiba shouted at him to leave it alone for fear the oaf would knock it over. Although he had no idea where it came from, this flower meant something special to Kiba, it had to, right?


	3. Slightly Effeminate

Shikamaru had been anxious ever since he had left the flower on Kiba's doorstep. On his way to Tsunade's office, he walked into the group of Chouji, Naruto, and Shikamaru's heart leapt, Kiba.

"Wait, so there was just a flower outside your house?" asked Naruto. He scratched his head. "But Hana is out of town." Squinting his face, Naruto exclaimed "I just don't understand." Chouji nodded in agreement.

"I didn't expect you to" Kiba replied, shaking his head. "Oi, Shikamaru, you have any ideas?" Shikamaru attempted to control the shaking in his voice and body.

"Uh…about what?" he sauntered over to the trio. "So troublesome..." he muttered, not completely under his breath.

"There was a flower, a sunflower, on my doorstep this morning. I think it was for Hana but almost the entire village knows she's out of town."

"So what did you do with it?" Shikamaru gulped, hiding his extending blush.

"Well it was...pretty...so I put it in a vase" Kiba blushed slightly, kicking at some dirt. Chouji choked on his potato chips.

"HA! What are you, a GIRL?" Naruto laughed, nearly falling to the ground.

"Hey, watch yourself. " Kiba growled. "Im not a girl just because I find flowers pretty. Shikamaru was soaring inside, Kiba had not only liked his flower, but he had saved it!

"Troublesome." Shikamaru managed to stop his smile halfway before continuing on. "I have no idea. Anyway, I have to go." His meeting with Tsunade seemed to press on for an eternity, and all Shikamaru wanted to do was go home and sleep. He did stop, however, on his way home. He stopped to buy another sunflower.


	4. The Second and Third Flowers

"Akamaru, FETCH!" Kiba yelled as he tossed a branch off into the distance. After a long day he drugged home to an empty house. Tired, he barely caught himself before he stepped on the new sunflower on his steps. "What the…" he said as he picked up the flower. "Another one?" Kiba picked up the flower and held the door open for Akamaru. After putting it into the vase with the first, Kiba peeled off his clothes and went to start the water for a shower. One of the biggest benefits of having an empty house was the ability to walk around naked. "Ahh" he sighed as he stepped into the hot water. _Two flowers, _he thought. _Not one, but two. Who left these flowers? _As he toweled off, he decided to ask Ino if anyone had stopped by. Ino's family owned the flower shop in the village, so if anyone knew she would. That, however, was a task for tomorrow-not tonight. Kiba curled up into his bed, Akamaru at the foot. Despite the fact that no one else was there, somehow he felt less lonely tonight.

Kiba had a more peaceful morning as he awoke to the sunlight coming through his now broken window. Apparently he had slept through Akamaru's protest and the poor dog had found his own way out. As Kiba paced into the kitchen he heard Akamaru approach the door. "Akamaru, what the hell is wrong with you?" he swatted the dog on the side of the head. Akamaru yipped back as he licked Kiba's hand. _Damn, I'll have to get that window fixed before Hana and mom come back_. Kiba strode towards the fridge, grabbing a peach before heading out the door. "Akamaru, let's go" Kiba stole one last glance at the flowers as he shut the door.

"Irashaimase!" Ino yelled from the back of the store as the door opened. "Oh, Kiba, its you." She made her way to the front of their shop. "What's up? Find a girl to buy some flowers for?"

"No, actually" he ran his fingers through his hair. "I had a question. Has anyone been in here recently to buy sunflowers?" Ino stared at the dog boy in a state of disbelief.

"Kiba, its summer. And we're the only flower shop in the village. Yes people have been in here buying sunflowers. Are you nuts?" Kiba grew slightly agitated at her.

"Well you know. Anyone I know. And it wouldn't have been a lot. Maybe one or two." He threw his head back in retort. Ino paused to think.

"Now that you put it that way…actually, yeah. Shikamaru was in here twice yesterday. He only bought one flower each time. Both sunflowers. Why?" Kiba's mind raced. Why would Shikamaru buy him flowers? Did this mean that he liked him?

"Can I get one?" He asked, his anticipation rising.

"Yeah, hold one one second" Ino shifted a few vases around and pulled out a bright yellow sunflower. Kiba slammed his money on the counter.

"Thanks Ino" he yelled on his way out the door.

"Hey, wait, I want to know!" she shouted back. "Stupid boys" she said as she went back to arranging flowers in the rear of the store.

Kiba's heart leapt as his thoughts chased through memories of Shikamaru. Although he had never mentioned it to anyone, not even Akamaru, Kiba had always admired Shikamaru from afar. Despite his laziness and lack of motivation, he had been attracted to his sheer intelligence, which put Kiba's to shame, and his face. _He's so cute, but no one like him could ever find me attractive_. Kiba stopped in a tea house to clear his thoughts. Placing the flower on the table, his mind leapt from fantasy to fantasy, hope to hope. _It makes sense, right?_ Kiba asked himself. _I mean, where else would both of those flowers have come from? Why would Shikamaru have been so awkward yesterday? I haven't seen him since_… Just as Kiba had let that thought into creation, the entrance curtain parted slightly and Kiba nearly choked. Shikamaru strode into the restaurant. Kiba quickly tried to fix his hair and wipe up the tea that had spilled earlier.

"Hey" Shikamaru said. "Is anyone sitting here?" He gestured to the seat across from Kiba.

"Uh I-ah uh no" the dog lover stammered out. His nerves didn't get past Shikamaru, and he could only help to notice the big yellow sunflower that sat next to Kiba. Watching Shikamaru's eyes, he blurted out "t-that flower's for you. Ino told me that you were the one who bought the sunflowers unless you bought them for someone else but"

"Oi, calm down Kiba" Shikamaru sat down not across from Kiba, but after his reaction the lazy man sat next to him, slightly closer than Kiba could handle. "It is pretty though" he said, picking the flower up. "So you figured out that it was me" Shikamaru said, smiling. "No offense, but I didn't think you'd think to ask Ino. Nice" the blush appeared to be contagious, spreading from Kiba's cheeks to Shikamaru's.

"Why?" Kiba asked. "I mean…why did you buy me flowers?" He stared a hole straight into the table in front of him. Shikamaru swallowed and bored another hole into the table.

"Because. Because I think you're cute." Kiba looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes and the electricity was instant. "Because I really like you, I like you a lot."

"Sh-Shikamaru…" Kiba, nervous to be with Shikamaru and afraid to show too much affection in public, grabbed his hand underneath the table. "I really like you too. I like you a lot" Shikamaru stroked the back of Kiba's hand and smiled.

"So what now?"

"Well…I don't know. I've never been with anyone before, let alone a guy…" Kiba's voice trailed off. Shikamaru laid his head down on Kiba's shoulder. A wave of heat ran down Kiba from head to toe.

"You're home alone, right?" Shikamaru's voice wavered but his intent was strong.

"Uh, yeah"

"Okay then. I've got to go talk to Shizune. Oh, and thanks for the flower" Shikamaru pressed his face into Kiba's neck, feeling him react with tension, before standing and picking up the sunflower. Watching him exit the tea house, Kiba wondered what had just happened, hoping it hand't been a dream.


	5. Deflowering

By the time Kiba arrived home, it was already dark. Still trying to process the events of the day, he drew a hot bath for himself. Akamaru, after his early start to the day, had fallen asleep at the foot of Tsune's bed. Kiba sighed and sank deeper into the water. _Its so quiet_, Kiba thought. He stood up and wrapped himself in a towel. Pacing to his room he felt a warm draft emerging from under his door. _Shit, _Kiba thought remembering the broken window. _Jesus Akamaru, I'm going to be sweating in my sleep tonight_. As he entered his room he saw a shadow perching on his windowsill. Flustered, Kiba had just enough time to grab a spare kunai before the shape shifted and the shadows danced off the face of the intruder. Kiba's pulse quickened as he saw Shikamaru's face.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by" Shikamaru replied, letting himself down onto Kiba's floor. "I just didn't think you would be…indisposed." Shikamaru eyed Kiba's toweled body as he spoke. "Can't say I'm disappointed." A small blush spread across his face. Kiba blushed even deeper, his ears heating up as he tried to cover himself better with the towel. Shikamaru carefully walked closer to the quivering dog boy.

"Shikamaru…" Kiba's voice trailed off as he stared into his eyes.

"Shh" he replied. Shikamaru placed one hand on Kiba's waist and pulled him in. Before Kiba could react, Shikamaru's lips crashed into his. A heat quickly spread through both boy's bodies as Kiba threw his arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissed him back. Shikamaru's free hand ran it's fingers through Kiba's wet hair, pushing it away from his face. Despite his inexperience, Kiba learned quickly and reacted with expertise when Shikamaru's tongue pressed it way through his lips. He let the younger man's tongue explore the interior of his mouth before daring to let his do the same. Shikamaru was surprised at how easy it was to have the upper hand on Kiba. _It doesn't help that I caught him by surprise, but…he's so…_With Shikamaru lost in thought, Kiba had started backing up step by step towards his bed. With no time to think, Shikamaru found his lips alone, opened his eyes and saw Kiba sitting on the bed.

"Are you going to leave me here alone?" Kiba said, pulling on Shikamaru's hand. He sat down next to the dog lover. Kiba took the hand and traced his naked chest with it, stopping at the towel that lined his waist. Shikamaru let his hand rest on the towel, feeling Kiba's erection beneath it. Kiba let out a breathless gasp, feeling the weight of Shikamaru's hand. Pushing Kiba back, Shikamaru leaned over him and pressed their lips together once more. He used one hand to prop himself up above Kiba and used the other hand to undo the towel.

"Hey," Kiba said, pulling away from Shikamaru. "You first" Kiba winked and sat up, helping to relieve Shikamaru of his shirt. Kiba was impressed, to say the least. Kiba knocked Shikamaru back and undid his pants as well, taking an anxious glance at the lazy man's erect member pressing its way through the fabric. By this time Kiba's towel had fallen completely off and he was left utterly naked. Shikamaru gulped slightly and stuck out his hand. Slowly, he stroked Kiba's thick manhood.

"Un" Kiba let out. "Shikamaru…" by this point he had wrapped his entire hand around Kiba and was slowly pumping up and down. Shikamaru let his tongue trace around the Kiba's tip and watched as the other boy threw is head back in pleasure. Taking a mixture of saliva and pre-cum, Shikamaru very slowly let a finger into Kiba who had been moaning with pleasure the entire time. Kiba sat back up and stared straight into Shikamaru's eyes as he took Shikamaru's full erection into his mouth. Now it was his turn to buck in pleasure as Kiba tried to mimic what had been done to him. As he gently licked the underside, Kiba could feel Shikamaru quiver with delight. Squeezing his eyes shut, Shiakmaru bit his lip and tensed up immensely.

"Kiba, I" he said as he opened his eyes, "I need you now" Kiba's breath caught in his throat as he tried to understand what Shikamaru meant. Seeing his fear, Shikamaru replied "Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you" He laid Kiba back down onto the bed. Cautiously, Shikamaru inserted a few fingers and watched Kiba's reaction.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay" Kiba answered. Shikamaru slowly let himself into Kiba, feeling him tense up and his expression go from one of pleasure to a mixture of pain. Pushing his entire length into him, Shikamaru slowly rocked back and forth trying to help get Kiba accustomed to the pressure.

"Still okay?" he asked, worried.

"Y-yeah" Kiba said, letting out a small smile. Shikamaru had been trying hard to not the pleasure show on his face until this point. With Kiba's reassurance, he began slowly thrusting into him, moaning with each action. Before long, Kiba was moaning with him.

Leaning down to kiss him, Shikamaru whispered into Kiba's ear. "You're so beautiful" he said, before letting his lips brush against his neck. Shikamaru could feel himself getting close and took Kiba into his hands once again. Managing to synchronize motions, Kiba contorted his body in pleasure beneath him, making himself even tighter against Shikamaru. "K-Kiba," Shikamaru managed, speeding his motions, "Kiba I" was all he could handle before Kiba let out moan and released all over his stomach. The sight and the increased pressure caused Shikamaru to throw his head back and release inside of Kiba.

"Kiba, that was…" Shikamaru's voice trailed off as he laid down next to Kiba. The older boy put his arm around him and pulled him closer.

"I know" he replied before kissing his forehead and then his lips. Before he knew it, Kiba was asleep. Shikamaru let out a small laugh before burrowing into Kiba's warm body and falling asleep himself.


	6. Early Mornings

_**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the slow updates...I'm moving in to college tomorrow (yay!) So I promise to try really hard to keep writing and not procrastinating like a crazy person :) Thanks for reading 3 xoxo Abbie**_

* * *

Kiba awoke to a ray of sunlight on his face. Stretching his arms out, he touched a foreign figure in his bed and pulled back violently. Shikamaru rolled over, pulling the covers off of Kiba seeing as his previous heat source was gone. Slowly the fog of sleep lifted and Kiba remembered the events of the previous night. He looked over at the still sleeping Shikamaru, the sunlight coming through the broken window dancing across his naked body. Being careful not to wake him, Kiba pulled him closer and put his arm around him. Shikamaru attempted to speak but the covers surrounding his mouth muffled his words.

"Yes?" Kiba laughed as Shikamaru rolled over to face them. "You tried to say something?" Shikamaru nuzzled his face against Kiba's chest and mumbled again. Kiba planted a kiss square on Shikamaru's forehead. "So can I help you?" he asked.

"Hmph." Shikamaru grunted as he smiled. "You're troublesome in the morning." He snuggled against Kiba's naked body, feeling him tense at the touch. "Relax," he said pulling back slightly. "What time is it anyway?" he asked. Kiba rolled over to check the clock.

"It's almost nine. Why? You have a date?" Kiba chuckled rolling back over.

"Shit," Shikamaru said, throwing the covers off.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, sitting up.

"I'm supposed to meet Asuma at nine."

"Why so early?"

"I dunno. It is troublesome, but we're both so busy and its really one of the only times we can fit shougi in." Shikamaru threw his clothes back on, sniffing them slightly first.

"Don't worry, I'd tell you if you smelled. But, by the way, you smell wonderful." Kiba smiled and put pants on. "You want breakfast first?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't hear the end of it if I'm late." Kiba's heart sunk. "Well," Shikamaru approached Kiba. "Last night was…really nice. I hope to see you again." Shikamaru left a kiss lingering on Kiba's lips before leaving through the window.

"Yeah…it was nice" Kiba was now left half-naked in his room, which smelled of must and sweat. He went to find Akamaru, who, fortunately, had spent the night elsewhere. "Akamaru!" the dog stood at Kiba's door. "Let's go out" Kiba led Akamaru into the forest, deciding to go with him this morning.


	7. Strategies

"You're off today" Asuma smirked as he captured Shikamaru's knight. Asuma took notice of the dark bags under Shikamaru's eyes. "Late night?" Shikamaru adjusted his position.

"Yeah," he replied, making his move.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru smiled. "I had a really late night"

"Oh?" Asuma smiled back. "Ino had told me that you were in buying flowers a few days ago. Might I ask who those flowers were for?" he was smiling now, already knowing the answer.

"It seems that you already know" Shikamaru shot back, the blush starting to creep across his face again. "But anyway," he said, checkmating Asuma, "they were for Kiba." Asuma laughed as he lit a new cigarette.

"So how'd that go?" he asked, exhaling. Asuma had been able to pick up on who Shikamaru's feelings were for and hoped that no one else would put together the facts, save for Ino who wouldn't cause anyone any harm anyway.

"Well, better than I expected to say the least" Shikamaru was beaming now, his smile extending from ear to ear.

"I'm glad" Asuma said as he smiled. "Just be careful" he said to the young ninja as he stood to take his leave. Konohagakure was usually open and respectful to all sorts of relationships, but the same couldn't necessarily be said for all of Shikamaru's friends. Asuma didn't know them and made no judgments on their behalf.

"I will be" Shikamaru stood to see Asuma out. "I want to see him again, but I don't know how…" his voice trailed off at the end, becoming lost in his thoughts again.

"Why don't you let _him_ be the pursuer this time?" Asuma left Shikamaru with those parting thoughts.


	8. Discoveries

Kiba was having a moderately difficult time keeping up with Akamaru this morning. "AKAMARU!" he shouted to the dog several paces ahead of him. The furry beast shot back a quick yelp before stopping. Up ahead, Kiba heard frantic yelling of voices he recognized.

"NARUTO!" Sakura's voice echoed through the forest followed by the sound of trees crashing into one another. Naruto flew past Kiba at a record speed being chased by an exasperated Yamato. A few seconds later Kakashi casually glided by Kiba.

"Yo Kiba" he said, waving slightly. The jonin stopped a few branches behind Kiba. "Care to join us for lunch? I'm pretty sure this training session is…" he looked at the direction that Naruto went. "over." He smiled. "We're going to Ichiraku and I'm sure that Yamato would be able to treat.

"That sounds good, I'm actually starving." Kiba's stomach growled in response.

"Sounds good then." Kakashi headed off to track down Yamato and Naruto. Kiba turned to follow but found himself unable to keep pace with the silver haired man. After arriving at Ichiraku to find Naruto already three bowls deep, Kakashi took a moment to watch Kiba. It was unusual for the dog lover to be so slow. Kiba limped slowly over to the seat and sat carefully and, what Kakashi imagined, painfully. _So…that's interesting _Kakashi thought to himself. After lunch Kakashi pulled Kiba aside.

"Kiba," he said, not really knowing how to start. Kiba shifted uncomfortably while he waited. "Are you okay?" he gestured to Kiba's rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, just a-uh, a little sore."

"Any particular reason?" Kiba felt that Kakashi was interrogating him.

"Well yeah, obviously" he replied, throwing his hands behind his head acting casual. "I wouldn't be sore from nothing. Training."

"Oh." Kakashi hadn't thought that it would be easy for the young boy to talk about his feelings, especially considering his reputation as a hot head. "Well, if you ever need uh, anyone to talk to about uh, things," A blush was now creeping across Kakashi's masked face. "feel free to talk to me." Kakashi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kiba shouted. "Anything?" He blushed deeply, trying to fight it. Kiba watched as someone turned the corner and grabbed Kakashi's hand. Astonished, Kiba realized that this person was not a lady friend of Kakashi's but Iruka, his old academy teacher. Kakashi planted a kiss on Iruka's cheek.

"Anything." Kiba stared at his feet.

"T-Thanks" he managed.

"Why don't you join Iruka and I for dinner tonight?" Iruka and Kakashi smiled.

"That would be nice." Kiba smiled and regained his composure. "Just me?"

"For now yes, if that's okay"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."


	9. Do One Better

Unsure of what to wear to dinner, Kiba returned home and threw the contents of his closet onto his floor. Akamaru promptly began to sniff each and every article of clothing that he passed. As he sat sifting through his clothes, Kiba's mind began to wonder. _Kakashi sensei…and Iruka sensei? Are together?_ He shook his head. "But…how did he know?" Kiba asked Akamaru who was still busy sniffing. "I mean, how could he tell?" Kiba thought back to the fact that he had been rather sore today. "You mean he could tell just by watching me walk? I can't tell if that is seriously intuitive or seriously creepy…" Kiba smiled at Akamaru. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he found a shirt laying on the ground. "Perfect" he said, grabbing it and replacing his previous shirt. "Akamaru, you stay here okay? No getting into trouble, and I'm serious." He gave the dog a mock stern look and then slammed the door shut behind him.

On the way to Kakashi's house Kiba stopped by the market to pick up mochi. He could hear his mother's voice in his head shouting _"KIBA! HOW DARE YOU GO TO SOMEONE'S HOUSE WITHOUT BRINGING SOMETHING." _He shuddered at the thought. "Even though she isn't here she'd still know…" he thought. He paused to fix his hair before knocking on the door.

"Hi Kiba" Iruka smiled as he opened the door. Kiba's keen sense of smell detected notes of pork roast coming from the kitchen. "Come in, please" He took the package from Kiba and set it on the table.

"Thanks" Kiba replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Your house is uh, nice" he commented as the awkwardness of the situation began to set in.

"Sit, sit. Kakashi will bring in the roast in a minute." Iruka pulled out a chair for Kiba to sit in.

"Yo Kiba" Kakashi entered if almost on cue. He placed the roast on the table and sat down next to Iruka who sat opposite of Kiba. Kiba fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair from the soreness in his body and the added social pressure of being an obvious third wheel. "So" Kakashi smiled, "who's the lucky guy?" Kiba nearly choked on his food while Iruka kicked Kakashi under the table.

"S-Shikamaru…" Kiba blushed as he remembered the previous night. A smile crept along his face. Kakashi looked at Iruka and smiled.

"Ha" he laughed. "I never would have guessed." Kiba detected a slight note of sarcasm in the silver haired man's voice.

"What do you mean?" Kiba said, embarrassed. Kakashi was taken slightly aback.

"I, uh, I just mean Shikamaru's so…so…" his voice trailed off.

"Sensitive" Iruka chimed in.

"Oh, yeah" Kiba said. "He is really sensitive, but he's a-uh, he's sweet too" the blush reappeared on Kiba's face a deeper shade.

"Oh? How long have you been together?" Iruka inquired. Kiba pushed the food around on his plate before answering.

"Well, we're not really together…" he placed his chopsticks on the table. Iruka looked at Kakashi before replying.

"You're not?" Iruka looked concerned.

"No, not really. He stayed over my house the other night…" Kiba's blush spread through his entire face. "But we never talked about us really."

"I've heard from reliable sources that Shikamaru has quite the interest in you." Kakashi interjected. Kiba looked at him in embarrassed confusion. "Asuma. Now, Kiba, the question is do you like him as well?" The jonin rested his head on he his hands.

"Yeah" he replied. "I really do like him, more than I have ever liked anyone before." Kiba sat up as well.

"Then I think you need to show him. If I know Shikamaru, he's afraid to make the next move, you have to." Kakashi stated.

"How?" Kiba asked, eager to get started.

"He bought you flowers, correct? So do him one better."

"I, I think I understand." Kiba stood up. "Thanks for having me for dinner Iruka sensei. And thanks for the advice Kakshi sensei." Kiba nearly ran out of their front door.

"Ah, to be young and in love…" Kakashi said, sitting back in his chair.

"Hey!" Iruka replied, swatting Kakashi. "We're not that old" He laughed and kissed Kakashi.


	10. Clouds

Kiba was soaring as he left Kakashi sensei's house. Now that he knew that Shikamaru truly liked him, it was his turn to express his feelings. _But how? _ He asked himself. _I can't just show up at his window._ Kiba meandered through the streets on his way home trying to think. _Shikamaru…_ Just thinking of him made Kiba blush. He was determined to find the best way to express his feelings. "That's it!" Kiba exclaimed. "I just have to talk to Chouji, he'll have good ideas." Kiba went to find Chouji, and had a pretty good handle on where he could be found.

"Irashaimase!" The hostess shouted from behind the counter as Kiba walked into the barbecue shop.

"Thanks!" Kiba yelled back. "Hey, would you be able to tell me where Chouji is?" Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, he's back at his usual table" the old lady smiled. "Let me know if you need anything dear."

"Thank you" Kiba replied as he walked to the back of the restaurant. From the left, he heard Chouji shout.

"MORE RICE!" Kiba turned the corner just in time to see Chouji inhale the last piece of meat. "Hey Kiba!" he shouted, his mouth full of rice and meat. "Come, sit, eat!"

"Okay," Kiba sat and smiled. "Actually, I have a question. About Shikamaru." Kiba shifted in the seat.

"Oh? Is he okay?" Chouji paused a moment, his face contorting slightly in concern for his friend.

"Oh yeah, he's okay. He uh, he helped me out with something a while back and I uh, I wanted to get him something to uh, thank him." Kiba was never good at thinking on his feet.

"Hm." Chouji stared at the table in thought. "Well, he's really lazy." Kiba almost smacked his face on the table. _Jeez, I could have told you that_ he thought. "He likes clouds. And shougi. And sleeping." Chouji continued eating.

"Thanks Chouji." Kiba stood to leave.

"Sure thing" Chouji said. Kiba waved at the women behind the counter as he left. _I know exactly what to get him, _he thought. _I just need to find it…_Kiba wandered through Konoha to find the closest jewelry store.

_His earrings…_Kiba thought. _He always wears the same hoop earrings…_ Kiba found himself inside the store before he knew it. "Excuse me," he said to the sales clerk. "Do you happen to have any…uh…cloud earrings?" He kicked at the floor.

"Right this way sir" the woman smiled. She guided him to the left side of the store with a display full of stud earrings. "Uhm, I'm really sorry I don't know exactly where they are…" she said scanning the display, "but I'm sure they're here" She smiled and left Kiba to find them. _Of course…why would they be easy to find?_ Kiba looked up and down the display several times before he spotted them. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the black clouds and examined them carefully. The cloud was solid black and embellished with ivory lines. Kiba took them to the clerk and she boxed them.

"Would you like a bow?" she smiled.

"Uh yeah, that's a good idea" Kiba replied.

"Present for your girlfriend?" the clerk blushed.

"Kind of…" he said, taking the box from her. "Thanks"

"Have a good day" she called after him as he left.

Kiba stopped by the Yamanaka's flower shop on his way home. "Oi, Ino!" he shouted as he entered their shop. "I need some flowers."

"Sure sure, another sunflower?" Ino smiled mysteriously. "For Shikamaru?" she giggled.

"Knock it off" he said blushing intensely. "Yes. No. I mean they are for Shikamaru…but I want something other than a sunflowers. What would you recommend?" Kiba hated asking for Ino's advice, but she was the expert in this field.

"Hm…" She wandered from vase to vase pausing at each one. "Aha!" She pulled a bouquet from the dozens of flowers on the counter. "Take this, I think he'll really like it" she smiled as she passed Kiba the flowers.

"Thanks. I ah…I have to go…" Kiba paused before leaving. "I really appreciate it…"

"Any time" Ino smiled and waved Kiba out. On his way to surprise Shikamaru he examined the bouquet; the white roses stood out against the blue baby's breath, making them look like clouds against a clear sky. Kiba put the box in one and and the bouquet in the other and rang the door bell.

Shikamaru opened the door not knowing what to expect. "K-Kiba" he said, taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"These are uh, for you" Kiba said, smiling and handing him the items.

"You shouldn't have" Shikamaru replied. "Come in, please" he smiled. He ushered Kiba in and put the flowers in water. "A gift?" he smirked. Kiba smiled in response.

"Open it" he urged. Shikamaru removed the bow and undid the paper.

"Oh Kiba…" Shikamaru looked at the earrings sitting in the box. "Kiba…these are beautiful…"

"Just like you are" Kiba replied, pulling Shikamaru close.

"Come" Shikamaru gestured, taking Kiba by the hand.


End file.
